


Two Sizes Too Small.

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://schnuffichen.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://schnuffichen.livejournal.com/"><b>schnuffichen</b></a>. The prompt was <i>Grinch</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Sizes Too Small.

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://schnuffichen.livejournal.com/profile)[**schnuffichen**](http://schnuffichen.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _Grinch_.

"What do you mean, you don't _do_ Christmas?" Clark complained, though obviously amused by Bruce's choice of words. "Christmas isn't something one _does_. It's a holiday, one you're supposed to spend with friends and family."

"Whatever," Bruce replied, shrugging. "I'm not doing that either."

Clark frowned. "You're serious?"

"Of course I am. I'm always serious."

"I can't believe it," Clark said in a chuckle, "I'm dating the Grinch!"

An eyebrow raised, Bruce crossed his arms in front of his chest, saying, "You're not exactly helping your case, you know."

Smiling, Clark simply leaned in for a kiss. Then another, and another, and another one yet. "I'm sure I can find a way to convince you eventually," he said, trailing kisses down Bruce's neck.

"Fine," Bruce surrendered after a moment's hesitation. "Let's say I'm convinced. What happens then?"

Clark flashed him a bright smile and replied, "Well...in Whoville they say, that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day."

"Hate to disappoint you, but I'm pretty sure it's not my heart that's growing," Bruce confessed, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Let's just skip ahead directly to the presents, then," Clark said as he started leading Bruce toward the bedroom. "I'll even let you unwrap me."

> End.  



End file.
